ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The End of Zootopia?
The End of Zootopia?, also known as Zootopia: Befur the Sequel is the second Disney sing along video (the first begin the Frozen: Sing-Along Edition DVD). In the events of Chief Bogo Gets Fired, Aardiblad Trumpvark has fired and withdrew Chief Bogo from service of ZPD (Zootopia Police Department). A distraught Bogo goes to drown his sorrows at Roger Rabbit's Ice Cream Parlor, where Roger Rabbit shows the close to tears cape buffalo a few of his (Roger) favorite songs. Plot Sometime after the events of Chief Bogo Gets Fired, on a rainy night, Bogo goes to Roger Rabbit's ice cream parlor, in a state of sadness over the new change, and gives himself an ice cream headache after drowning his sorrows in ice cream sundaes. Roger Rabbit . After a couple of flashbacks showing what happened from around when Bogo messed up (such as nearly firing Judy after chasing Duke Weaselton from the original Zootopia ''film), Bogo suddenly starts tossing and turning in great stress, causing a fight to break out in parlor, which catches Roger Rabbit's attention, before he goes to see what's wrong with Chief Bogo and has no alternative but to sedate him, before the scene then cuts to the ''Disney Sing Along Songs Theme Song. After the theme song, Roger is able to snap Bogo out of his stress after sedating him, saying that he "really had him worried there for a minute" and asks him if he's okay. Bogo replies that he's okay. Roger then asks Bogo if he wants to talk about it, before Bogo then turns his attention to a jukebox, asking if it works. Roger confirms that it works, before Bogo explains about how he was performing "The Dwarfs' Washing Song" from Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, when it got messed up. After the song ends, Po the Panda along with Mac and Tosh laugh at when Chief Bogo got thrown into the trough by the other animals, but stop when Chief Bogo grabs Po by the neck and glares at him, obviously angry that the other animals would laugh at something that Chief Bogo messed up in doing. Po then releases his point saying that's got to hurt his butt if he was him, before Chief Bogo says that it wasn't his fault and that he really didn't mean to crush Judy Hopps' dreams. Roger Rabbit tries to assure Chief Bogo that it's not the end of the world just because he turn against his recruits and got payed out for his actions. After Roger says this, some mysterious men enter the ice cream parlor. However, the man's face is obscured by the turned-up collar of his coat, before Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) ask what's keeping Roger. Roger then tell Wallace that he'll be with him in a minute, before Thomas whisper something in Roger's ears, and Roger goes back to the jukebox and pushes a few more buttons it, to which the jukebox then plays a couple of more songs. After "The Thankfulness Song" ends, Chief Bogo, feeling more down than ever, starts being thankful for his job and curses both Nick Wilde and Aardibald Trumpvark, before he starts downheartedly singing "It Isn't Any Trouble Just To S-M-I-L-E" with all hope lost, While Roger Rabbit and some other characters note that he put up the wrong song then Roger goes back to the jukebox once again. While this is going on, another mysterious man watches from one side of the parlor and becomes mildly sympathetic once he sees how Chief Bogo feels. Roger Rabbit then brings up more songs on the jukebox, which are "Keep Walking", "C is for Cookie", "Stuffmart Rap", and "Eight Balls of Fur". Roger Rabbit laughs along with the Snow Dogs at seeing Eight Balls of Fur and the Stuffmart Rap. Chief Bogo is still not cheered up, and when Jimmy wants to know why Chief Bogo is so down in the dumps, is so down in the dumps, the mysterious men then reveals themselves as Sir Topham Hatt, Silas Ramsbottom, and worst of all, Sergeant Murphy, saying that why don't they'll show everyone what's going on. Roger Rabbit, and all of the customers are shocked when they find out Sir Topham Hatt and Ramsbottom at the the parlor, and Chief Bogo is surprised when he sees that Muprhy, Topham and Ramsbottom have come, before becoming very angry and Red in the face. Sir Topham Hatt then approaches the jukebox declaring that this will clear this up, then turns and stares at the customers, shocking them all and brings up "We're Glad It's Monday", to which Chief Bogo gives off a Big "NO!" (the part where Bogo screams NO! at the top of his voice was dubbed by Veggietales creator, Mike Nawrocki, using archive audio from The End of Sillines?). After the song ends, the mysterious man who was watching everything reveals himself as Aardiblad Trumpvark, claiming it was his fault, and Roger Rabbit is both shocked and appalled that Sergeant Murphy would do something like that to Chief Bogo, saying that he'd be in the same position if someone took his career and fame away (refering to what happen to him in the movie Who Framed Roger Rabbit). Aardibald explains everything then opens up the briefcase that he had brought with him, as a mechanical arm pulls a small TV screen (resembling Future-Viewing Contraption from the Hoober-Bloob Highway). Aaribald turn on the set, and the screen goes on to show a clip of Judy Hopps reading a message, revealing that 167,312 fans of Zootopia have posted a petition, stating that Chief Bogo should come back and that he, along with Aardibald, should forgive and forget the events of what happen in the previous Zootopia film, and "Predators and Prey Alike". Among the people that signed the petition are the entire population of California and Disney fan, named Noah Appleday Byrd. Aardibald then hops up on the counter and delivers a rousing speech about how the world should know that it's not the end of Zootopia, but actually that Zootopia has just begun, before he falls off the counter, While Bogo and Roger look down to see if he's okay. Aardibald then picks himself up, before telling Bogo to try not to be cruel, gruff, ill-tempered, and unforgiving next time. is overjoyed that the ZPD has given him another chance, and dosen't feel gruff anymore, before he puts one of his songs into the jukebox. Characters in Framing Segments * Chief Bogo * Roger Rabbit * Aardiblad Trumpvark * Benjamin Clawhauser * Sergeant Murphy * Kermit the Frog * Bugs Bunny * Nick Wilde * Judy Hopps * Po the Panda * Foghorn Leghorn * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas * Gordon * Wander * Sylvia * Goofy * Tigger * Daffy Duck * Mac and Tosh * Wallace (Stock Audio) * Duke Weaselton (cameo in Flashbacks) * Silas Ramsbottom (Does not speak) Songs * Disney Sing Along Songs Theme Song (Sebastian variant) * The Dwarfs' Washing Song (From the Zootopia series episode, "Predators and Prey Alike") * Promised Land (from Josh and the Big Wall!) * I Love My Elbows (from Sesame Street) * Really Useful Engine (from Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends) * The Thankfulness Song (from Madame Blueberry) * Keep Walking (from Josh and the Big Wall!) * C is for Cookie (from Sesame Street) * Stuff Mart Rap (from Madame Blueberry) * Eight Balls of Fur (from Sesame Street) * We're Glad It's Monday (a takeoff on "Thank Gosh It's Monday" from The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, and From the Zootopia series episode, "Chief Bogo Gets Fired") * Trivia *Most of the video is likely a parody of the VeggieTales Sing-Along video, "The End of Sillines?". *This may be the first "Disney Sing Along Songs" video to be released since 2006. This also the first video to also feature Non-Disney songs. *The events of the first Zootopia film are mentioned and shown in flashbacks from the nightmare sequence in the beginning. Roger Rabbit also references his experience of losing everything from the film, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, when he says he feels like Bogo if someone took his career away. *Excluding the songs, this special, unlike the rest of the "Disney Sing Along Songs" series, has more darker tone, as Chief Bogo is seen to be very depressed about his catastrophe, even going so far as to give himself a headache (as evidenced by the distortion in Bogo's nightmare, as well as the ice pack Roger Rabbit gives to Bogo after the theme song).